Morgan's story
by iheartpotter12
Summary: What happens when Morgan Finnigan Seamu Finnigans twin meets Draco Malfoy?Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Jinxing

Morgan Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan's twin sister just bumped into Dean Thomas going to the Great Hall for dinner.

''Sorry Dean''said Morgan wiping her light brown hair out of her face.

''Well, well, well''said Draco Malfoy. ''Finnigan, Thomas, really Finnigan I thought you would've gone for someone better, so disappionted.''

''Shut up Malfoy'' Morgan said. Then she pulled out her wand and said ''petrificus totalus.'' Then she walked away.

''Hot'' Dean said as when Morgan was out of sight. then walked off to.

''Ugly little ferret'' Morgan was sitting at the Gryffindor table now talking to her best friend Ginny Weasley.

''But you have to admit he is pretty hot'' Ginny said.

''Well ya he's also an idiot, rude, mean, and a piece of sh-, crap. So sorry I forgot I was talking to a minor.''

''Morgan what have I told you about calling me that. Seriously sometimes you can be so imature.''

''Fine I just can't get Malfoy off my mind.''

''Well I have a perfect way to get him off your mind. Look at guys.''

''Ya okay'' Morgan said. Then Ginny started pointing out a bunch of guys Morgan didn't know half of them. Then started daydreaming about her and Dean. She had fancied him for two years. She wished she had the guts to tell him. But if Seamus found out he wouldn't be to happy she was crushing on his best friend. Then Ginny said Dean and Morgan was awaken.

''What about Dean'' Morgan excaimed.

''Don't give me that I know you have liked him for far to long'' said Ginny. '' You shouild talk to him.''

When Morgan got in the Gryffindor common room she started writing a note to Dean immediaty.

Dear Dean,  
Meet me in the common room tonight at midnight.

Love,  
Morgan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Mistake

It was 11:45 Morgan was sitting on the floor of her dormitory. Well I better go down she thought. Walking down the stairs to the common room felt like the longest thing she had ever done. She walked into the Gryffindor common room and found two people making out. One of them was Dean. Morgan stood planted where she was for almost fifteen minutes.

Finnaly Dean's watch went off and he said and he pulled away. ''Hey, you gotta go I'm meeting someone.''

''Who was Morgan'' Mogan yelled.

''Um I don't know some fourth year.''

''Are you drunk?''

''Of course not!''

''That sounds like something someone hiding vodka in their pocket would say.''

''I sware I'm not drunk man, whats with you?''

''Whats with me whats with you!''

''Are you having your monthly problem?''

''No your such a git sometimes.''

''Nevermind, what did you want to talk about.''

''I think your cute and did like you.''

''So you want to date me?''

''Not anymore''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Plan

''That skankbag'' Morgan wisperd to Ginny. ''Go to Hell Maddie Toner.'' It was breakfast in the Great Hall on Saturday.''I'm gonna beat her up that F in beep, beepedy, beep, beep, beep.''

''Your not going to beat her up amd how come you never cuss in front of me?''

''Sorry, minor''

''Your so annoying and you never listen to , Morgan.''  
''Oh, sorry I wasn't listening.''

''See.''

''Hey, Ginny I'm going to need your help.''

''I'm not helping you till you cuss.''

''Fine, your an ass Ginny''

''Yes.''

''Okay heres the plan...''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Oh, Crap

''This is pure gold'' Ginny said at 1 am on Sunday in the Gryffindor common room. ''That bitch is never going to know what hit her.''

''Hey, hey don't youngling''Morgan hissed.

''I have to read the fake letter again.'' said Ginny.''

Dear Maddie,  
Please meat me on the Quittidtch pitch on Sunday at 8:30 am.

sincerly,  
Dean Thomas ''

''Well night.''

''Okay night.''

The next day 7 a.m Morgan and Ginny were awake, showered and ready for an early morning beat down. They ate breakfast because you can't beat the crap out of someone on an empty stumache. It was almost 8:30 and they weren't to the quidditch pitch. Instead a stupid Slytherin decided to block their way.

''Oh crap , move Bullstrode'' Morgan screamed.

''Make me''Millicent said.

''I would if weren't so fat.''

''Your a butt.''

''Best ya have Bull-strode.''

''Oh, its on.''

''What are you going to do sit on me?''

''Your mean''said Millicent runnin off in tears.


End file.
